


I Like You

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian Character, Pride, Sapphic Reader, lesbian reader, wlw reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: You and your best friend Carol Danvers decide to share a secret for a secret, but yours just might change your relationship forever.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909405
Kudos: 24





	I Like You

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I am your best friend." Carol giggled playfully and nudged your shoulder with her own.

She was right, you and her are best friends. You were the kind of best friends that have movie nights, out on the town nights, even just stay in and do whatever nights. You were the kind of best friends that hung out at each other's places for no reason. You were the kind of best friends that would text each other gross things and sleep in the same bed and it would never seem weird.

That's why what you were about to say was turning you into a nerve-wracked mess.

Carol nudged you again, a devious smile on her face. "If you don't hurry up, we're gonna miss the show," Carol sing-songed teasingly.

You took a deep breath, preparing yourself. You looked at Carol's face, an open and welcoming expression of love and care. She wouldn't judge you, she never would, especially not after what she had gone through with her own coming out story.

"If you tell me whatever it is, I'll tell you a secret of mine."

"Okay," You started, clearing your throat, "I like girls."

Carol's eyes widened, and she leaned back away from you. You looked away, not wanting to see her face as the regret settled in deep. She was probably weirded out now, by every night you slept in the same bed, by every flirty joke you made. You just wanted to sink into the carpet and stay there forever.

You felt two fingers on your chin, tilting your head back to face her. She smiled, tucking a loose piece of hair behind your ear. Suddenly her lips were on yours, warm and soft. After a moment of stunned stillness, you kissed her back. A blissful moment, one that felt like hours upon hours passed as she kissed you. This was something you had dreamed of since the early days of your friendship and it felt almost surreal.

As fast as she pulled you in, she pulled away, panting with half-lidded eyes. "I like you." She said breathlessly, "I like you a whole damn lot."

You both erupted into a quick fit of giggles before you were back on each other again. It looked like neither of you were going out after all.


End file.
